narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haku
Haku's Clan Name On the Naruto-Arena game, it states that Haku's Clan is the Shiro Clan. Can anyone confirm this? --Dubtiger 16:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::As far as I can gather, it was made up by the Arena game. No other "official" place has his clan name, Shiro.--TheUltimate3 00:37, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::That was actually detailed on Wikipedia:Talk:Haku (Naruto). Here's some info there, we're actually missing some of it in the article: :::* The name "Haku" (白) (which is written in jōyō kanji) means "white", but is also in advertence to his immaculate personality. :::* Haku's family name is often thought to be Shiro (also meaning "white"). However, this is fanon, as this confusion is caused by the Malaysian Dub, in which Haku's name was changed to Shiro in Episode 15. :::* Haku remains very popular despite his relatively early death, routinely appearing in favorite character lists (as well as some of Naruto's own flashbacks, particularly during the Chunin Exam arc). However, he has fallen out of the top ten favorite characters. :::* Haku was apparently stronger than Zabuza, as Zabuza stated that over time, Haku's jutsu skills eventually surpassed that of his own. :::So Haku's family name is not Shiro. Basically Haku, Shiro, and White mean the same thing in three different languages. Basically the name comes from the Malaysian Dub, where they did some strange thing of giving him a full name by using the literal Japanese and literal Malaysian forms of his only name. "Haku Shiro", which when translated from both Japanese and Malaysian into English actually ends up as "White White". The Naruto-Arena game probably ended up taking the incorrect name from there or from mistaken fans. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 17, 2008 @ 22:40 (UTC) Shiro is Japanese, not Malaysian anyway, so it's just 2 languages. But anyway, are you sure Haku means white? I have been unable to find a translation that says this. As far as I can find, it means "to put on" and a few other things, but not white. :白. ~SnapperT '' 03:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Haku's character is　白, which is normally read as "shiro". The character of his name means white... So yes, his name means white, it is another way to read the kanji of his name. Just like Spirited Away, the "Chi" in Chihiro is read as "Sen" by itself, which is why her name becomes "Sen" after her name is taken by Yubaba. (Also note that the japanese title of Spirited Away is "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi" literally meaning "Sen and Chihiro's Spiriting Away". 千 -> can be read "Sen" or "Chi"., means 1,000. Same "chi" from "Chidori", lit. 1,000 birds. 白　-> Can be read as "shiro" or "haku". There are also more readings... such as "Byaku" (only when combined with other kanji.) Such as with "Byakugan" 白眼, literally "white eye" ... Maybe we can add the abilities, like every other good character... Shikamaru1994 22:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 ? Snapper2 I know your Experienced but please tell me why you keep deleting info of Haku's page.--Inferuno Ryuu 18:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Because splitting up an already small section into additional smaller sections is frowned upon. My version combines the small sections together, but Mr. IP has mad love for the version with four different headings. ''~SnapperT '' 18:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Seems like there is a revert war going on.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Not anymore, now they have to use the talk page. Jacce 15:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know why it's happening as I know I reverted Snapper2 edits but after he explained it I stopped.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Natures In the infobox, could somebody please remove the "(secondary)" and "(main)" annotations? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce 13:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Categorize I've recently been doing a lot of categorizing today and I came across Haku's page...can someone please add this to the list of categories Haku belongs too. :* Category:Haku's clan Thank you. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Pictures The part that talked about his appearance is rather vague, and I know most people know about Haku already, but what about the people who don't? I was thinking that maybe there should be a picture of him when he was wearing the pink thing (I can't remember what it was called) to show when he has a "slightly...more feminine appearance". Either that, or talk about the fact that he can wear pink and not feel embarrassed like the rest of the male kind. --Mjka (talk) 16:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ice Spikes in the flash back when Haku killed his father, they showed the house being impaled by large icicles... which i think it's like the ice style/release version of Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising... can we make a page for that attack?? (talk) 07:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Affiliation ''"Haku was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water"...not Kiri. And both his hitai-ate and mask were stolen... I think this need to be changed. --Blaublau94 (talk) 22:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The databook gives his affiliation as Kirigakure and Haku was associated with Zabuza, a missing-nin from Kiri and the leader of a tiny rebellious faction that wanted to take over the village. Haku was loyal to Zabuza, who in turn considered himself loyal to (his version of) Kirigakure. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Haku is either a girl or a crossdresser http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/45984461/4 s/he is wearing lipstick--Cmcwiki (talk) 21:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :He has made it very clear that he is a guy, even though he sometimes wear clothes that would be more appropriate for a female. Jacce | Talk | 21:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah but why is s/he wearing lipstick--Cmcwiki (talk) 21:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Because it brings out his eyes? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Why wouldn't he? ZeroSD (talk) 12:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Its the drawers fault. :::How can the "drawer" be at fault? it's his creation. --Cerez365 (talk) 13:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its the drawers fault since he doesn't seem to understand that Haku is a male.Shinobi Master (talk) 16:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Obviously the man who created the character doesn't understand he made him male... There is a very good explanation behind Haku's femininity. One that's firmly rooted in Japanese (popular) culture. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) "Yuki Clan" I know Haku's clan now has a name, but... Does this mean that we should update his name as Haku Yuki, or do we follow Kimimaro and Tsunade's examples and wait until canonical confirmation as to whether they have last names or not?--– Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 07:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Wait. Nagato did not become "Nagato Uzumaki" just because of what Madara said. ~SnapperT '' 10:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Reguardless of what they go by, it is their last name. You cant have a different last name than your clan members in this world, So that being said yes tsunade's last name is Senju, and i really dont give a f*** of what the major contributors think. But shhhhhhhhhh that might tick them off since it hurts their ego that i prove them wrong. ::But to keep things simple and civil, its just worth a mention since it will cause an uproar based on their opinions. Biased people suck :( (talk) 10:13, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Says the person whose ego is apparently dependent on them being correct... :::The Yuki bloodline is passed down to Haku through his mother. Haku would take his father's last name. Further, as the Yuki are infamous in the Land of Water and Haku's mother was trying to hide their identities, there is zero logic to them using "Yuki" as a surname. ''~SnapperT '' 10:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are correct that using their surnames in time when everyone hates them is suicide, but for us, the readers, it doesnt matter. But you are right that Haku's mother could took the surname of her husband, and Haku took this surname as well. With Tsunade, even she is Hasrirama Senju's granddaughter, her mother would marry someone and took his surname, and so her surname isnt here said as Senju. But Kimimaro? Why he dont has his surname "Kaguya"? He was evidently a member of Kaguya clan, and as man he dont takes surname of his wife, which he didnt even had, when he was young kid when he joined Orochimaru. Why he didnt has it? VolteMetalic (talk) 21:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::This isn't about Kimimaro. And databooks don't list his name as Kimimaro Kaguya. Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Images I have edited the images I uploaded to follow the image policy. I will now make add these images to this article. If someone reverts theses changes, I ask that you please explain the reason for doing so as I am still very new here. Thank You. :You put him with a mask in the infobox. He only used the mask to conceal his identity when fighting along Zabuza, we saw his face in the first chapter he appeared. Omnibender - Talk - 02:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It was my understanding, thanks to SnapperTo, that :"Main images are ideally of characters when they are most recognizable". More of Haku was seen with his make on than off. :::Recent chapters have tipped that scale. :::And besides, I was referring to the clothes, not the mask; he is seen more with hunter-nin clothing than with herb-picking clothing. ''~SnapperT '' 03:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, the manga, I see. However, I do not believe that Haku would be less recognizable with the mask on.(And Snapper2 I am aware that you were referring to the clothes, I was simply taking making a point).But would it be fair to assume that main images of characters are preferably of how they first appeared, as in the case of Madara Uchiha? And, if this is the case, this is the reason it would be better to have an image of Haku without the mask? Thank you again for taking the time to listen. :"How they first appeared" is only important when there's more than one "when they are most recognizable". Naruto, for example, is equally recognizable in his Part I and Part II outfits, so priority is given to his Part I outfit. Although Haku is first seen wearing a mask, an image of him without one on is much more common and useful. If he were like Kakashi or Madara where he wears a mask for 99% of his appearances, then an image of him masked would be preferred. ''~SnapperT '' 03:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I was confused for a moment when I read your comment, SnapperTo ,until I reviewed the episodes and manga for myself and found that Haku was, contrary to the reason given for reverting the image, masked when he first appeared. Since Haku is equally recognizable with his mask on or off, am I correct in assuming an image with the mask off is 'more useful' as it actually depicts his face? Inspiration Could Haku be possibly taken from the Japanese legend of the Yuki-onna because of his beautiful feminine appearance, dark hair, pale skin, control over ice, and being from the Yuki Clan? Just wondering if it could be an ineresting fact in trivia. --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 00:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Another Ice Technique? Is it possible that Haku has another, Ice technique he used in episode 18 of the anime, manga chapter 30 pg. 12-13? It seems like he uses a single handsign to move at fast enough speeds to catch up to Kakashi and Zabuza and then uses Crystal Ice Mirrors in order to destroy the summoning scroll and take the hit in time. It may simply be a variation of the Body Flicker Technique but the added one-handed hand sign makes it unique to Haku. Would this warrant its own article or a mention in the Body Flicker technique page? People often use one-handed seals to activate the BFT, usually the Seal of Confrontation. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I assumed the multiple seals was unique for Haku's techniques (excluding guren) shouldn't one handed hand seals count as a unque trait since only haku has show to be able to use it so far? --Naruto generations (talk) 23:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC)--Naruto generations (talk) 23:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Haku's Forehead Protector I think that Zabuza stole Raiga's headband and ANBU mask to give to Haku. Wouldn't this explain why Raiga hates Zabuza? :No. They wore entirely different masks. Things like forehead protectors and masks are too easily obtained anyway.--Cerez365™ 12:19, February 9, 2012 (UTC) last words I think there is no quote for hakus last words but in the anime rihgt before dieing he manged to say zabuzas nbame really slowly so should we add something in qoutes for last words saying something like za...bu...za or something like that? or is it to short?--Naruto generations (talk) 15:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) in the anime haku said zabuzasa name right before his death after being hit by the raikirir should it be added as his last words for the quote section?--Naruto generations (talk) 15:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Saying a character's name is hardly relevant, even if it's the character's last words. Quotes must showcase the character's personality or beliefs, or something that is otherwise significant. Just saying a name does none of these. Omnibender - Talk - 16:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) yeah but it says have something to do with hakus personalty as he was always trying to protect zabuza and help zabuza be his tool to help him with his dream in a way it is his personalty and belief his belief and dream was to let zabuzas dream happen. but thats just what i think. --Naruto generations (talk) 23:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC)--Naruto generations (talk) 23:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) gender vs sex + appearance Haku in latest episode looked NOTABLY even more feminine than in his previous appearances. I can't swallow that Haku is a boy ... I know Japan is crazy and all, but this is different case. There's a big difference between sex and gender ... perhaps Haku was named, raised and treated like a boy, thus his gender being a boy. But biologically and psychologically wise he has feminine traits. There goes my question ... was his status ever given in any of the databooks, or people take his word that he is a guy from manga ? He died as 15 years old ... even if his puberty was late, he should have distinctive masculine characteristics by that time. Most girly looking guys at least have deeper voice, but Haku even sounds like a girl --Elveonora (talk) 15:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :My opinion is that I think he looks more girl like. When was it confirmed of his gender or was that just made up ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::That was confirmed along time ago. Haku himself said he was a boy, the databook says he's boy, so he's boy.--''Deva '' 15:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, if a databook says it then it's settled I guess ... that was the question :) But even completely ignoring his feminine appearance and voice and lack of masculine traits ... why the pink suit and lipstick ? O_O --Elveonora (talk) 15:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :1) Dude could just like pink. I've met dudes who like pink. Nothing wrong with a man wearing pink. :2) The lipstick was an anime addition as far as I can gather. Why? Flip if I knew.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 15:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::He is wearing what looks to be lipstick in the manga too.--''Deva '' 15:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I think this problem stems from out limited "western" view I think they call it o.O Without even going into the modern culture of Asian countries, in manga these types of characters shouldn't be this much of a problem for us. If I remember correctly, Kakashi was able to tell Haku was a boy right off the bat.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I was thinking. Basically the reason Ameyuri Ringo's status is still stupid here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Deva, I don't think so. I've looked for every coloured scan of Haku, he doesn't have anything that looks like that in the manga as far as I've seen.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, just saw some lipstick. I was looking at Part I scans, the lipstick thing seems to be a more recent addition.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, if Haku was 12 or such ... it would be much more believable. But this guy is 15. this and this is no way a 15 years old boy ... it's a hot chick. Well, I will consider him a girl ... it makes things easier. (he has all the biological traits of feminine face) I could swallow the pink, but I'm yet to see a guy with lipstick that considers himself to be a guy. That's why I brought up the whole "sex vs gender" thing. His sex appears to be female but his gender is male as he considers himself so--Elveonora (talk) 16:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I personally think Haku is a gay O_o or he treats Zabuza his father figure'. I dunno why Kishi-sensei never do anything against the voice actress if she knows Haku is a guy. ~_~ —IndxcvNovelist (talk | ) 16:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Naruto's VA is rather attractive imo.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::WHAT TU3? That is his voice actress. What a shame Studio Perriot. —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 16:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Wow. You people are really closed-minded and this is just a manga '~' Using female or male voice actors is going to define someone's gender? And you can't tell me that cross-dressers or effeminate males and or masculine females is an odd concept to grasp for people living in the "21st century" o.O --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I assume my lesson was lost /sadface. In media a lot of VAs, especially for children, are female regardless of character gender because women can apparently change their vocals to a much larger range than males can. (As a former member of the choir I can assure you, as a tenor I cannot get my pitch to go as high as a soprano or as low as a bass). :And yes Cerez, the close-mindedness is making me sad.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Haku is a boy. No ifs ands or buts. He said so myself, as did the databook. I'm quite certain Haku is able to look into his pants and confirm that. ;) Skitts (talk) SHUD WE MAKE A SMALL NOTE IN HIS APPEARANCE section about his lipstick after he was revived by the reanimation jutsu? I mean they even went back and re-did the flashbacks with having lipstick then too which he didnt, AT LEAST NOT FROM WHAT I REMEMber. (Sorry about the caps) AMTNinja (talk) 06:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Noted. Also I'm very disappointed with Skitts. You had a but pun you could have used... y u no take advantage?! --Cerez365™ (talk) 11:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) look at this image http://www.absoluteanime.com/naruto/haku2.jpg i don't see a cleavage or any sign of breast(shadings ect.). and his clothes are loose and may look like he has breast.-- :That image isn't showing and Haku is a boy, for the umpteenth time.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) In the Shippuden when Haku was revived by Kabuto though the reanimation jutsu, During the recap Haku was clearly re-done to show more feminine side along with dialog that Naruto spoke to Haku as if Haku was a he was re-done as if he was speaking to a girl, we all know during the start of the series when Naruto DID meet Haku and spoke to him as a guy yet re-done in the shippuden?, Naruto is retarded lets be honest he wouldn't be able to tell "Girl from Boy" based on how they dressed alone its also shown in the Shippuden that Haku had Lipstick this whole debating on the gender of Haku is a small error by the voice actors the script and the fact nothing was done to correct this early on and thus they are correcting it in the Shippuden prompting either we ask the creators what gender they wished Haku to be or take the fact there correcting the gender issue in the Shippuden, as for Haku being 13-16 years of age breasts aren't going to clearly state what gender they are as some females can be underdeveloped or not developed at all. Who's got it backwards? Anime = Moving, Animated version , Manga = Comic Book Haku wears the lipstick in the manga version. He didn't get it in the anime version until Shippuden. Why is the trivia backwards, and why was it reverted when changed? This is what I recall from checking: * He wears no lipstick in Part I in the manga nor the anime. * He wears lipstick in Part II when he's reincarnated in the manga and in the flashbacks. * The anime has him wearing a light shade of lipstick in the aforementioned situation(s). Based on that I tried to reword the triva.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSSdkUPrA8TqUmbFwroAaBYhKlsYJ5OGkYBEiZaHBXroN4dbi8IcGIDCAtK His lips were always darker, I think it's meant to be he that he's really pale so his lips just look darker...like he's cold or something. But he's always had darker lips in the manga. The anime didn't have it in part 1.--Kein87 (talk) 21:37, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I read that chapter and that's not lipstick. Only one corner of his lip is darkened, which appears to be simple shadowing. Later on in that same chapter, in chapter 18 and when he was talking to Naruto in plain clothes, you can see that there's no lipstick on his lips.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say it was lipstick, I don't think it's supposed to be lipstick in either mediums. He's just always had shaded lips that wasn't adapted into the Part 1 Anime. http://www.narutopod.com/manga/albums/Naruto-Chapter-29/naruto_29_01color.jpg. Here, a manga color image! His lips are a noticeable pinkish colour, which I believe the shading is meant to reflect. This might be make up, but I always interpreted it as his lips just being a noticeable darker colour than his skin. Though considering he wears nail polish and, in this picture, yellow eye make-up. It seems possible. Kein87 (talk) 23:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Body Flicker Technique anyone else think it's worth mentioning that Haku's Body Flicker had a distinctive wind chakra element to it? (talk) 20:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No, Gaara used a Sand Body Flicker for example--Elveonora (talk) 22:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Gender When Haku was revived with the reanimation Jutsu haku was wearing lipstick clearly showing that Haku wasn't a boy but rather a girl, it may not have been on the series when it first aired but during the Shippuden and when Naruto met Haku for the first time Haku was also wearing a "dress like outfit" prompting this confusion between the gender can we fix the wiki to show the correct gender. : Haku himself stated he is a boy in chapter 21. --[[User:Aged Goblin|'''''The Goblin]] 10:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC)